With the widespread use of liquid crystal display devices in life, high resolution and narrow bezel has become a development trend for liquid crystal display devices currently. Driving technologies of liquid crystal display devices mainly include data driving technology and gate driving technology, wherein the gate driving technology may enable the liquid crystal display device to display with high resolution and narrow bezel.
A Gate Driver on Array (GOA) circuit is a significant component for the gate driving technology. The GOA circuit may include a plurality of cascaded shift registers, each shift register being connected with one gate line to which a signal is applied by the GOA circuit so as to realize progressive scanning for pixels. As compared with conventional design, the GOA circuit can reduce the cost of the liquid crystal display device while reducing the number of procedures and raising production.
In the prior art, the GOA circuit has a low yield rate.